Revealing the Truth
by slytherin lil
Summary: DMHG Hermione is being abused. Who will notice and come save her? Warning: Abuse, Cutting
1. Chapter 1

Thump…thump…thump

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter – Do own plot.

Dedicated to: Daddy for always being there and loving me.

--

_Thump…thump…thump_

She heard him coming up the stairs. She held back her tears; he didn't like tears. Tears were a sign that she didn't like him and she was supposed to love him.

_Thump…thump…thump_

He did this every night. Come into her room, see her, love her. She knew that he loved her. He always has and always will. He just didn't know his own strength. He never hurt her when she didn't deserve it. Like yesterday when she didn't clean the dishes quick enough like he told her too, she got a beating. After all these years she should've known better and deserved what he gave her.

Tonight he was coming to punish her again. She knew that. She had eaten too much at lunch and dinner today. She was putting on weight and he didn't like that.

She heard the door open and he stepped inside. She knew not too smile; that was cheeky.

She stood in front of him, naked, and waited for him to strip out of his own clothes and push her to the bed. There, he started his punishment and left early the next morning, finally satisfied, the girl curling up into a ball, blood on her body and the sheets underneath her. She told herself that he still loved her and that she had got what was coming to her for disobeying him.

It was then that Hermione Granger fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

--

Her parents had died when she was 14 and because she didn't have any existing family left, Hermione had been placed under the care of her father's best friend. Brendan Fenton had taken her into his house and kept out of her way for the first few weeks. That was until a letter came to her from Hogwarts with her new school book list. He found out she was a witch and punished her for not telling him by locking her into her room for 3 days without any food. He had told her when he let her out that he loved her and was sorry but he was just so shocked and had overreacted. She bought it.

From then on, he treated her not as a daughter but as someone would a new girlfriend. Kissing her on the cheek, buying her presents here and there until finally he consummated there relationship. She thought it weird that a man in his 30's was acting like that to a 14 year old but because everyone thought her ugly she accepted it.

From then on, no matter what, Hermione would try to make him happy and love her. Although Harry and Ron had treated her as a best friend, she knew they didn't really love her and just used her for her book smarts. When they were alive, her parents had never had enough time for her and so, she had grown up without knowing what love truly was. She believed Brendan when he told her this is what it felt like.

No one knew what happened in his house and no one at school knew that Hermione's parents were gone. They lived their happy, carefree lives, oblivious to her decreasing health and bad habits. It was then she truly knew that only Brendan could love her and no one else. She was a shell that existed only to make everyone else happy.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. There was no need to lock it, he had gone to work and she was alone till 4 in the afternoon. Taking out her razor, she ran it across her wrist and watched as the crimson blood flowed down them and onto the floor. She couldn't feel the pain any more; she'd resorted to this too many times in her life. She would never try to kill herself though; she couldn't leave him by himself. She just cut to remember that she was still alive.

Remembering she had things to do, she stood up and washed away the blood from her wrists in the basin. Looking into the mirror, she noticed her prominent collarbones, sallow skin, black bags under eyes and ratty hair.

_No wonder I got that punishment last night. I look so ugly. I better take a shower and put some make up on so I look more acceptable. Oh, and I'm looking quite fat at the moment, better lay off the food for a while. _

With that in mind, she turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

--

The next week passed in the same fashion every other week did. She did what he said and when she forgot, she got punished. She got no owls with letters from her so-called friends. She thought she had on Wednesday but it was only from Hogwarts with her book list and Head Girl badge.

She should've been excited but she always knew she was going to get it. I mean, no one else puts as much work into their studies as she did, but then, everyone had friends and things to do.

Hermione didn't get too lonely though. She always had her books and the razor who did serve as a friend to her in most ways. She just had to make sure no one saw the cuts on her wrists. There was no charm to make them go away if they were self inflicted.

Brendan had sent her to the hair dressers the day before to do something about 'that rats nest' on the top of her head. She ended up getting her hair dyed midnight black and her curls straightened. She looked decent now, which was acceptable for him. She was glad; anything for Brendan.

She heard him open the door and say goodnight. Nothing was going to happen tonight. She had been a good girl. Turning over, Hermione went to sleep; tomorrow she was going back to school.

--

Hey guys, I know it's a bit short but I thought I would get your opinions on this story before I continued with it. So yea, if you could comment and tell me your thoughts I'll see if I should continue.

Love Me xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for the awesome reviews. Everyone reckons that I should continue with this story so I am.

Disclaimer: Sigh, I admit, I do not own Harry Potter. You've caught me. I'm sorry for deceiving you and becoming as rich as JKR. Pfft, I wish.

Dedicated to: my beautiful sister Cam. I love you so much babe.

--

She walked into her new common room looking around. There were two couches and love seats around a glass coffee table and in front of the fire. They were a mixture of browns and black with the walls an off white. There was also a staircase which leads to the two private rooms, both including a door connecting to their joint bathroom.

_So this is the famous Head Dorms_, she thought as she started up the stairs. _I wonder if Malfoy will like it or snub it saying that his room is nicer. At least he hasn't made any snide comments to me so far. He seems very different this year but then everyone seems different this year. I only notice it because it is happen to people I know really well. Malfoy seems, for lack of a better word, nice and Harry and Ron seem…distant. _

She accepted this though. It was better this way; she wouldn't have to pretend to care about anything except school work. It would be too hard otherwise, to have people pretending to care about her and her having to do the same in return. She did originally care for them, and even love them, but after a couple of years she could be bothered trying to convince herself that they actually loved her back.

Walking into her room, she noticed the colour scheme was maroon and gold. Despite the fact that she was a Gryffindor, Hermione didn't like the mixture of these two colours, so waving her wand around the room, she changed it to black and royal blue, like her bedroom back at home. She then walked to the adjacent door leading to the bathroom. There, she joined Malfoy in cleaning her teeth and with a nod wished him good night.

When Hermione was sure that he was gone and wouldn't return, she locked both doors and went over to the toilet. Sticking her toothbrush right to the back of her throat, she made herself throw up. She had eaten too much at dinner that night and needed to lose it before she became too fat.

She remembered what Brendan had said to her before she got onto the train. "Don't gain any weight while you are gone, you are starting to get too fat. Also, you better not forget to write to me everyday and you know I don't like it when you disobey me." She had nodded, kissed him on the cheek and walked through the barrier.

After throwing up a couple more times, she flushed the toilet and re-cleaned her teeth, before going back into her bedroom and falling asleep.

--

The next morning, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, pushing her food around on her plate, not wanting to eat anything. She looked over her timetable that McGonagall had just given her and saw that she had DADA first up, then Herbology, Arthimacy, History of Magic and then finishing up with Potions.

_What a great Monday_, she thought sarcastically; starting and ending with the Slytherin's. _I suppose, seeing as the Dark Lord has died, they probably won't be as mean or prejudice as they once were but then that may be over doing it. Hopefully they will just ignore me and taunt the other Gryffindor's_.

_Oh look, here come Harry and Ron. It looks like they are on a mission to do something and are headed straight towards me, I wonder what they want._ Once they had reached her, they each took an arm, stood her up, dragged her out of the hall and into an empty classroom. It was only once they had cast a silencing spell on the room that they let her go and started speaking.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here Granger," Ron started. "We brought you in here to save you the embarrassment of us telling you this in front of the whole school. We have decided, Harry, Ginny and I, that is, that you are not worthy of being our friend. In case you are unaware, we only pretended to be your friends for your brains so that you could complete our homework and help defeat the Dark Lord."

"You need to realise that you're giving us a bad name," Harry continued, "and we no longer want you to tag along with us. You are an ugly, disgusting whore who doesn't deserve friends like us. Ron, Ginny and I will now be the new Golden Trio and everyone will remember us as the defeaters of Voldemort and forget all about you." Looking over at Ron, he let him finish.

"So you can do us a favour and stay out of our way, or you could jump off the Astronomy tower. Either way, we'll be happy." They then smirked at her and spun around, leaving the room after removing the silencing spell.

Hermione knew she should've felt angry, or betrayed, but it was rare that she felt any emotion any more so she just took a few deep breathes, and then followed them out the door and to her first class.

By the time she had gotten to the dungeons for her last lesson of the day, Hermione had been shunned by all the Gryffindor's who seemed to think that because the new Golden Trio had decided that she wasn't worth their time, she mustn't be worth theirs either. Entering the classroom, Hermione sat at the back hoping that Snape wouldn't pay any attention to her as usual. Unfortunately for her, although he didn't call on her in class, there was no way that he didn't notice her.

--

Well that's the chapter. Tell me what you think of it.  
Don't kill me because of the cliff-hanger. Couldn't resist but I will put up the next chapter soon so you won't be waiting for long.

REVIEW please. :)

Love Me xx


	3. Chapter 3

So the reason I haven't updated recently is because I have been on music tour up in Canberra. I've had to read back through my story to try and remember the way I was going to go with this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be at University at the moment, trying desperately not to fail and ruin my life.

Dedicated to: Two of my boys Alex and Dan. You are both over protective of me but I love you all the same.

--

I looked at the girl sitting at the back of the class for probably the hundredth time since the beginning of the lesson. He noticed the oily hair, the black bags under her eyes and the way she didn't look anyone in the eye or raise her hand for a question and there was no way he could miss how sickly thin she had become, the robes looked about ten sizes too big for her. She seemed to have lost that shine and bright outlook on life which she had had when she was a first year. It confused him, to see her sitting at the back of the class with her head down and all the Gryffindor's either sending death glares at her or just ignoring her existence.

He watched her while she made the potion. Although she had always been perfect and concentrated 100 percent on the potion, it was different now. She seemed as though she was on automatic. Her face was blank and she just added ingredient after ingredient without seemingly paying attention to what she was doing. Something was definitely wrong with her and Severus was determined to find out what it was.

Severus saw the way Hermione Granger shuffled up to the desk, head down, to give in her completed potion for grading. As he took the potion from her, Severus noticed her flinch as their hands touched and her scurry away back to her desk.

_Something has to have happened over the summer. There is no other explanation for the way she acts and her decreasing health. Surely Dumbledore has noticed this, and why aren't Potter and Weasley sticking to her like glue when she is obviously upset. Maybe she just had a falling out with them and can't handle it. But when I think back on it, she had gradually been getting thinner and thinner every year, and more withdrawn._

_If only she knew. If only she knew the truth about her heritage and her family. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be scared of me like everyone else, and could open up to me and tell me what is wrong. Shut up Severus. It isn't like she would even believe you if you told her. Don't be so ridiculous as to think she would accept you after everything you have put her through throughout the time she has known you. _

Sighing, Severus looked back up at Hermione Granger, watching the way she made herself seem small and inconspicuous. He knew it would be ages before the real truth ever came out and that it would be a miracle for her to even believe it to be true but he still felt the need to talk to Albus after class about her look and behaviour before she wasted away into nothing. He would also keep a close tab on her just in case she was suicidal.

Seeing that class only had another 2 minutes to go, he barked, "Stop what you are doing. If it is not finished now it never will be so bring your completed potion up to the front and then leave." As the last student left, Severus quickly stood and stalked out of the classroom, making his way up to the Headmasters office.

--

_When is Malfoy going to hurry up and go to bed so that I can freely use the bathroom without my having to worry about him walking in? I could always put a silencing spell around the room and lock the door but knowing him he'll probably think up an excuse just to barge in and try to see me naked. Not that that's what he'll see, maybe some blood on the floor but that's about it. Maybe he'll then see that my blood isn't any different from his. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of two sets of footsteps coming through the portrait hole. Turning she saw the black hair and pug face of Pansy Parkinson clinging to Malfoy and making baby noises at him, which he didn't seem to mind. Her brown eyes met his grey ones and there was a sudden silence in the room. That it, until Parkinson broke it in her whiny voice.

"Drakey, just ignore her and come up to bed. She isn't worth valuable shagging time and anyway, she'll probably want to hear us so that she can satisfy herself because no one in their right mind would touch a filthy thing like her."

"You're wrong Pansy," he replied, still looking into Hermione's eyes. "People are willing to touch her but only for a quick shag. She doesn't get her reputation as more of a whore than you by being sweet and innocent. No, I've heard many rumours about her and the way she likes a man to please her, or a woman, whatever she can get."

Hermione could feel the tears coming to her eyes and she held them back so that they wouldn't see. She wasn't really hurt by the words or the rumours that Malfoy had spoken of. It was more to do with the fact that what he had said brought back memories of Brendan and she realised she had forgotten to write to him. He was going to be so angry when she next saw him.

She quickly got out of the room and then ran all the way to the owlery to send him a long, detailed letter, apologising for her forgetfulness and begging him to forgive her. She knew he wouldn't though, he never did, but she deserved it and deserved the punishment he gave her. Hopefully he wouldn't use the cane like last time. She shuddered, remembering the incident and quickened her pace.

--

He stormed past the gargoyle in front of the Head Masters office muttering to himself. To say that he was angry would be an understatement. He should have known that the fool of a Head Master would be oblivious to Hermione Grangers problems.

_If it was Potter I had come to him to speak about, he would have been worried and concerned about the boy's well-being but no. I come to him about the so-called Gryffindor Princess and all he says is 'I'm sure she is just sad that she didn't do anything to help out in the war and jealous at all the fame Harry, Ron and Ginny are receiving. Nothing to worry about.' How badly I had wanted to just choke him right then and there. It wouldn't have been too hard but then I would've been sent to Azkaban and couldn't look after Hermione. _

Severus continued muttering and wasn't paying attention to anything around him until he heard someone calling his name.

"Professor Snape, Professor Snape, come quickly." He looked up to see that annoying ghost, Moaning Myrtle, floating in front of him. "You have to follow me, she's hurt, and she might die, quickly." Without pausing to think who it might be, he followed the ghost into the abandoned girls' toilets. The sight he saw shocked him. There lying on the ground, covered and surrounded in blood was Hermione. He bent down and picked her, cradling her in his arms before setting off towards his room in a hurry.

"Please don't die," he murmured into her hair. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you and hadn't told you the truth. Keep breathing Hermione, we are almost there. I'll take care of you Hermione, my Hermione."

--

okay, yes this is a Draco Hermione fic but I have to set up the story a bit before any of that can happen. Yes, this is another cliffy and one which I wasn't intending to write but did anyway. I've decided that I'm not going to right another chapter till I get at least 8 comments about this chapter because I still don't know if it is good enough to go on with.

So please please please comment!

Love Me xx


	4. Chapter 4

So over the past couple of months I have had major writers block and haven't been able to think of a single word to write. This came to me at 3 o'clock in the morning during a thunderstorm and I knew I needed to write it down. Thankyou all for your patience and hopefully this isn't a let down.

Disclaimer: I only I could live in a world of magic. I would be able to put a silencing spell on my room to block out the noise from the storm and put a memory charm on J.K so I could take all credit for Harry Potter. Unfortunately, I don't.

Dedicated to: the boy I secretly like

-------

He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand tightly in his own, when she finally woke up. Severus held his breath as he watched her slowly open her eyes and look around the room, taking in where she was before they fixed on his own. He could see the surprise flicker in them before she carefully guarded her thoughts and emotions from him.

"Either I'm dead and so are you, or you somehow found me and decided to rescue me," Hermione said, her voice croaky from unuse.

"You are not dead," he replied, answering her unsaid question. Severus held Hermione's gaze, waiting for the inevitable question. She seemed to be having an internal debate as to whether or not to ask it. Finally making up her mind she asked, "Why?"

Taking one of her bandaged wrists in his, he said. "The story you want me to tell you, you will not want to hear. So, I suggest you back out now. However, with you being a Gryffindor, I'm going to assume that you will want to hear it anyway. Am I right?" At her nod, he let out a large sigh.

"Right then, it goes like this…

"It was almost twenty years ago now. I had just turned to the light side and agreed to become a double agent for Dumbledore. It was on one of the raids that I met her. She had gorgeous, silky brown hair, chocolate eyes and tanned skin. I knew then, that I would have to save at least her.

"You need to understand, Hermione, that because I was a spy, I was unable to save everyone or my cover would be blown and the Death Eaters would more than likely slowly torture me and then kill me.

"I convinced the others that I wanted her to myself and led them to believe it was so that I could rape her and have her as my own personal slave. They already knew that I didn't like to share what was mine so I had no issues with them wanting a go at her themselves. I took her back to my home, Snape Manor, and healed any injuries while trying to gain her trust. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. She barely believed even Dumbledore when I called him over.

"When she finally believed us, it was requested by the Headmaster that she stay with me as her house had been burned to the ground and had no living relatives. This time, we both argued with him. My reason was that she was in danger living there and hers because although she knew me to be a spy for the Order she still didn't trust me. Dumbledore was adamant though and we both finally relented.

"The first few months were very difficult. We constantly got on each others nerves and a lot of hexes were thrown. However, after that, our hate turned and grew into friendship. I learnt that she was a pureblood witch named Catlyn Foxill and was an Unspeakable in the Ministry of Magic. She had obviously had to quit her job to go into hiding. Gradually, I started to fall in love with her."

"But I thought you loved Lily Evans, Harry's mum?" Hermione cut in confused.

"God no. We were best friends, never anything more, on with the story though and please refrain from butting in until I'm finished." Without waiting for her nod he continued.

"It was very cliché what happened next. There was a bad thunderstorm. The thunder was terribly loud and the wind was howling outside the manor. Of course I knew we were very safe inside and didn't think anything else of it until I heard a timid voice at my bedroom door asking me if she could stay with me the night.

"My heart almost broke as when I agreed she ran to the bed and curled up under the covers, shaking and obviously terrified. Before my mind could even begin to process what was happening, I found my arms wrapping around her quivering body, pulling her tightly into my chest. It was that night when I finally gave her my heart and soul after she whispered to me in the dark, 'don't ever leave me Sev'.

"From then we were inseparable and very much in love. A couple of years later, we married in secret, Dumbledore being the only witness and found out that we were expecting. It was one of the most joyous moments I can ever remember. Another eight months passed and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Unfortunately my happiness wasn't to last.

"Two days after giving birth there was an attack on the private muggle hospital we were in and Catlyn was killed." While saying this, a lone tear escaped from his eye and he felt the hand he was holding tighten around his own.

"I vowed I would keep my daughter safe and her away from this horrible world as long as I could. So she was sent to live with muggles until she turned eleven and came to Hogwarts to learn about magic for the very first time. I knew her as soon as I saw her. I was glad to see that she was a beautiful, healthy girl who was loved and had friends. She has since turned into a stunning woman who has captured the heart of many boys in this school, much to my dismay."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours before Hermione spoke. "What is the name of your daughter?" Although she was sure she knew the answer.

"Her name is Hermione Marie Snape; also know as Hermione Granger, Head Girl and Princess of Gryffindor. You have no idea how much it scared me to find you in that bathroom, covered in your own blood and on the brink of death. I promised myself that if you ever woke up, I would tell you everything and how much I care and love you."

Hermione felt rage build up inside of her at these words and before she could control it, she yelled at him. "You say you care about me? That you love me and will always protect me? Where the hell were you when he tormented me and controlled me?! Why did you do nothing to stop him from abusing me?! And why have you never shown me any love before now or noticed that I wasn't as happy as everyone believed me to be?! How dare you say you care about me when I have been living in hell and you have done nothing to stop it or change it."

By this point, her voice had died down to a whisper and she had tears pouring down her face. Severus got up, sat in the middle of the bed and drew her into his arms. He rocked her until she exhausted herself into a deep sleep. Watching her, he swore to himself that he would personally kill the man he thought had loved her and taken care of her when he couldn't.

'_That son of a bitch is dead,'_ was his last conscious thought before following his daughter into a world where everything was perfect and carefree.

-------

Draco Malfoy stepped away from the door he had just been pressing his ear up against. He never would have believed it if he hadn't heard it himself. Granger was really a Snape. Plus, her life wasn't as perfect as she made it out to be. He felt something tinge inside of him. Never had he felt any guilt about what he had done to another person before, but, as he thought back on the last few years of his treatment to Hermione Snape, he felt guilty.

He really didn't mean to be a bad person, it was who he was brought up to be. Lately he had been thinking about going against his father and becoming his own person. After hearing his Godfather's story, Draco finally decided that it was time for a change and he would start with being nicer to the mudb – muggleborn.

Heading back up to his dorm room, Draco thanked the God's that he actually did his rounds that night.

-------

I know I haven't been nice by not posting buuuut you know you still want to give me heaps of reviews!

Pretty Please

Love Me xx


End file.
